


Twisted Reunion

by Camy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Humor, Light Sadism, M/M, Porn, Twincest, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Twisted Pleasure after Vergil hits Dante in the crotch.  Basically Porn without Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes of grammar you may find.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the twins. Capcom owns them, I just borrow them for a while.

_So..., this is what they call a "heart-warming family reunion"?_

_You got that right._

Dante was cupping himself, thanks to a certain twin kicking him hard.  "Geez, you didn't have to kick me in between the legs!"  It was a pitiful sight really to see Dante kneeling over while he shouted at his twin.  Vergil, however, was _not_ amused, even if it did seem funny.

"Like you will use them," said Vergil harshly before he grabbed Rebellion's blade, not caring if it cut him, so that he could be free of the massive blade from his stomach.  

"Never use them?!  Ha!  I use them for relieving myself.  You know, **waste**."

"Disgusting," said Vergil while he walked toward his twin with Rebellion by the handle and shoved him down with his foot again.  "Hey, hey," whined Dante.  "It still hurts!"  Vergil would impale his brother once more, but this time, it was with Rebellion.  Dante coughed up blood and spat some out.  "Agh," groaned Dante while chuckling.  "That helps with the pain - only, it's in a different place."

"Won't be the only one," said Vergil in a dark and cool tone.  Dante felt shivers go up his spine when he heard those words.  He was really in for it.  Vergil would push Rebellion forward a tad so that it would tilt.  Dante hissed in pain while he watched Vergil bend down in front of him.  It was then that it clicked on what his brother was going to do.

"Oh hell...you weren't kidding."  Dante should've known that his brother rarely teased these days.  In a light-hearted way of course.  The only teasing Vergil did now was, well, not for the faint of heart or humans for that matter.

"You, of all people, should know that I don't _kid_ around when I threaten," Vergil said while smirking.  With his brown gloved hands, he would unbuckle Dante's belt before unbuttoning the pants and unzipping the zipper.

Dante just laughed, "Yeah, but, you see, it's fun to think that you are kidding."  A hand squeezed his member to shut him up.  Dante clenched his teeth while he felt the pain and pleasure of it all.  He even let out a moan mixed with a groan before hissing when he felt Vergil squeeze the top part of his penis.  Dante couldn't help but tense up before moving his hips toward Vergil, a clear sign of him begging for more.

"Such naughty hips," Vergil commented before he moved his fingers down the length.

"Heh, you know what they say.  Hips don't lie," replied Dante with a tense tone.  

"You always speak of such nonsense."  Vergil would pull Dante's pants down so that it would gather around Dante's ankle area.  

The feel of cool rain pattering down upon his hot and bothered skin was like bathing in ice in the desert.  Vergil would soon pull down Dante's boxers down so that it would be by the pants.  "And here I thought you didn't wear any undergarments."

"What?  You expected me with none?  Leather may feel good but not _that_ good."

"You always were the weak one."  Before Dante could retort, Vergil would run his fingers over the now bare penis.  His pointer finger glided up the length like a heavy feather before his thumb joined so that he could add some friction.  Vergil's middle finger soon went down to rub between the sacs.

"Damn..., you still know what makes me feel like putty."

Vergil would smirk darkly, "It's not so hard to figure out."  Before Dante can say something back, he would take out Rebellion but replace it with Yamato.  

"Damnit Vergil.  Make up your mind.  Impale or not to impale, it's getting old you know."

"The sword won't be the only one in you," said Vergil while a dark gleam in his eye that matched his naughty smirk.  Dante couldn't help but grin wickedly before he watched Vergil sit up on his knees.  Just the sight of Vergil stripping his lower clothing was a sight he had missed and, quite frankly, found very hot.  Dante watched Vergil pull his penis out from his own undergarments.  It wasn't small nor freakishly large, just the normal average size that was just like his own.

Dante could feel his hands twitch in anticipation and want.  Damn did he want his brother.  Clenching his teeth, he had to control himself since if he shot forward, he would feel more pain than ever since Yamato was still in his stomach.  It was pure torture for him too since he wanted to touch his brother - to dig his fingers in him while his twin would pound into him roughly with raw need.

Vergil noticed that Dante's hands were trembling and smirked in amusement but didn't say anything.  His right hand fished something from his pocket - some sort of lubricant from what Dante could see.  That made Dante feel better since, well, the last time they did it without any, Dante couldn't walk for a whole week.  It hurt like hell and if it weren't for his demon blood, he would need some serious help.

"Do I want to know where you got that?"

Vergil just chuckled before he flipped open the cap and squeeze some on his hand.  "Convenient store."

"Of course, since it's so _convenient_ of you to have it."  Dante really couldn't have passed that lame joke of his - or any for that matter.  

The rain was still coming down like before, pouring onto them like a shower.  It mixed with the lube a little bit while it was on Vergil's hand before two fingers from his other hand took a whip of it before going toward Dante's hole.

Dante couldn't help shifting when he felt Vergil's fingers inside him.  If that wasn't enough, then the cool temperature of the lubricant did the job.  Just feeling the fingers rub every single area that they could reach along his anal was sending his body in overdrive.  It was so slutty of him and Vergil just watched on in amusement with a smirk.  Dante had clenched his teeth once more and right when he felt those fingers, slip out, his body betrayed him head on by his legs coming up and wrap themselves, as much as they could, around Vergil.

"Well now," said Vergil, his smirk widening.  "All of that from my fingers?"

"Just hurry up and get in," Dante said gruffly.  A chuckle came from Vergil while he positioned himself over Dante, his hands coming upon the wet material of Dante's red jacket.  When he expected the cold and wet ground below his knees, he felt something soft.  The both of them loved long jackets and it was weird how it twisted as to why.

With his right hand, he would position the head of his penis at Dante's hole before his hand went back down.  Without mercy, he thrust himself in Dante's butt-hole and started a rhythm.  Dante had seen this coming a mile a away.  Vergil knew that Dante enjoyed it rough and hard, just like himself.  

However, this time was different since Dante couldn't comply with his body to hold and touch his twin because Yamato was _still_ embedded in his stomach.  

"You just _love_ to torture me, don't you Vergil?  Impaling me with Yamato to keep my hands to myself.  It's really not fair."

A powerful thrust was his answer and it made him tremble from the pleasure as well as pain.  It wasn't just the pain from his brother's penis up his ass but also the sword when he felt the blade more into him each thrust Vergil made.  The sword even seemed to mock him with its long appearance.  Thin yet deadly.  Long yet swift.

Reminded him of a certain someone...

Vergil had become quicker while Dante had his fun study time of Yamato and the air around them seemed to sizzle.  Dante could feel the devil within wanting to come out and when you add that with a sword in your stomach times how much his hands and body tingled to just do _anything_ to Vergil, it clearly explained why it wanted to be in control.

One had to be blind to notice the flicker between human and devil state of Dante's figure.  Moving forward, he would grab hold of Yamato's blade and take it out of his twin before setting it on the ground.  Luckily he did too or Dante would've stabbed himself when he shot toward his twin.  The complete force of Dante's want knocked Vergil over.

The cold and wet ground pressed against his back harshly while he felt Dante grip him tightly.  "Don't.  Ever.  Do that again," said Dante in a raspy voice.  Vergil would switch positions immediately and molded himself upon Dante fully.  It was enough to distract his twin and keep him in place.  "Or you'll do what, Dante?"  Vergil would ground his hips hard against his brother while he waited for an answer.

"Like it'll stop you," said Dante while he grounded his hips back against Vergil's.  Vergil smirked in agreement before he started to thrust once more into his brother.  While his lower body was pleasuring Dante, Vergil would kiss and nip Dante's jawline and lips before he trailed his tongue toward the outer shell of his twin's ear.  Tilting his head a little bit, he would bite down gently before blowing into the ear.

Dante let out a lengthy hitched breath before growling.  His arms had already wrapped themselves around his brother but that didn't stop him from digging his fingers into his brother.  It didn't hurt since the jacket and vest made it seem like nothing.  However, when Dante went from devil to human and back from all the sensations, he could feel the claws start to dig through his jacket.

Vergil would give his brother a kiss now on the lips while his hands pushed up the shirt from before upward again.  His fingers would span over the skin and muscles.  Vergil could feel them respond as well as a certain body part down below respond.  It wasn't that hard to miss either.  Moving his arms around Dante, he would start thrusting while letting his devil side take over halfway.  His once blue eyes were now glowing red while his figure started to become rough.

Each thrust was exhilarating for the both of them.

Raw.  Rough.  Pleasuring. Painful.

Both of them _loved_ it.  

Vergil finally released himself inside his twin while Dante did the same...only, it was on both of their clothes.  Mostly Vergil's.

Both of them were breathing heavily now.  Vergil lazily took himself out and laid down beside his brother.  The rain now felt good against their heated bodies.  Their breaths became puffs while they tried to catch it as well as their heartbeats settling down in their chests.  It was Dante who rolled over and gave Vergil a kiss before hugging his brother close.

The rain continued to patter down upon them, showing no sign of it stopping.  The thunder roared in the sky while lightning danced in the sky as if to laugh.  

"Some reunion, huh?"  Dante's voice was muffled but Vergil could hear it easily.  His eyes blinked from the droplets of rain while he continued to look at the sky above them.

"I don't think people do this when having a reunion, Dante."

"When is anything we do normal?"

Vergil just laughed lightly.  His twin was right.  Their lives weren't exactly normal.

In fact, they were quite twisted like a roller coaster.  It may be twisty and loopy, but it was _still_ fun.

"Damn I'm hungry."

"You're still a pig," commented Vergil.

That night, Dante had pizza for dinner and after that, he had Vergil for dessert.


End file.
